User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Kidnapping Alex and Friends
(Outside) Diego: Do you hear that? (Jonathan, Ami, Yumi, Kaz and Kit get out of the car) Jonathan: What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? Alex: You're asking me? I'm only eight years old for my sake! (The heroes and the ladies come out) (Evelyn rushes to pull the bench to block the doors) Rick: (getting Evelyn) Honey, what you doin'? These guys don't use doors. (The heroes and the ladiis run to the car) Jonathan: Where's the hell's Jonathan? Sid: Well, you see, Uh... (The double-decker bus appears driving and stops) Evelyn: Alex! Rick: What's the matter with my car? Jonathan: I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation. Rick: A double-decker bus? Raphael: Who's idea was it?! Jonathan: It was his idea! Alex: Was not! Jonathan: Was too! Scotsman:This is no time to argue! Samurai Jack: He is right. There is not a moment to lose. Rick: Just go! Alex: Was not! Jonathan: It was too! Alex: Was not! Rick: Oh, jeez. Carter: Anybody get on! (The bus drives) (The mummies break through the wall) (They run and crush the car) Rick: No, no! Not my car! (They run after the bus) Rick: Oh, I hate mummies. Sora: So do we. Ardeth Bay: Glad to see me? Rick: Just like old times, huh? (He runs upstairs) (He shoots the mummies) (They jump and climb the walls) Rick: Right. (Onevof the mummies jumps and he shoots it) (The second mummy jumps and Ardeth Bay shoots it) (Its legs fall) (Rick puts the bullet in the gun and shoots them on top when they jump) (Jonathan drives the bus) (Ardeth Bay puts the bullets in the gun and the second mummy's half body appears, roaring) (It fights him) (Rick puts the bullet in his gun) (The top of the bus rips) (The mummy jumps in and pushes him and he drops the gun) (He rushes to get it but the mummy pulls him and fights him) (The mummy sharps the claws) Evelyn: Turn! Turn! Turn! Turn! Turn! (Jonathan turns the bus) Jonathan: Aaah! Yaah! (Rick grunts and the mummy roars) (The car drives) Jonathan: No! Get out of the way! (The car turns and the bus bumps at the other cars) (Rick crawls to get the gun and catches it) (Jonathan turns the bus and Rick drops the gun) (Evelyn spots on the gun) (Ardeth Bay fights the mummy and it claws him) (Evelyn shoots it) Alex: Look out! (The bus drives into the street) (The last mummy grabs and holds Rick's neck) (He puchess it and pokes its eyes) Rick: Ugh! (The bus drives to the tunnel, to the tower bridge) Rick: Uh-oh. (He puchess the mummy and falls onto the floor) (It turns, screeching and gasps) (The top breaks out while the bus is driving through) Rick: (ducking) Whoa! (The mummy is killed) (Rick gets up) (The bus almost stops) Alex: Great driving, Uncle Jon. Jonathan: Yeah. (The bus now stops) Rick: (pants) You all right? (Ardeth Bay pants) Ardeth Bay: This was...my first bus ride. Ami: That was fun! Let's go again! (Rick exhales and continues panting) Rick: Huh? (Rick and Evelyn smile at each other) Evelyn: What would I do without you? Rick: Are all librarians this much trouble? Alex: Oh, jeez, get a room. (He mutters, walking) Michelangelo: That was quite adventure. Shall we go home? Samurai Jack: No. We can't go home yet. We got to tell what happened. (The men grab Alex, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, April, Cylindra, Clank, Daxter, Billy, Mandy and Jessie) (They carry them) Alex: (muffles) Let me go! Rick and Evelyn: Alex! Rachet: Clank! Jak: Daxter! Donatello: April! Grim: Billy! Sora: Ami! Yumi! Kaz! Pac-Man and Spiral: Cyli! Woody: Jessie! Alex: Stop! Man: Go! Rick: (getting out of the bus and runs after the bus) Stop! (The second man turns and pushes and pulls the switches) (He runs out shouting in Arabic) (The car drives continually) (The bridge opens and he runs up quickly and jumps but it is too late for the car disappears) Rick: (panting) Alex. (Meanwhile) (Anck-su-namun looks at the city of London) Imhotep: (speaks Arabic)I shall now go to Ahm Shere and kill the Scorpion King. Anck-su-namun: And with his army we shall rule the world... together. Mr. Hafez: My Lord, there is something you must know. They have the Scepter of Osiris. I have seen it. Imhotep: (speaks Arabic) By the time we reach Ahm Shere, my powers will have regenerated. And I will have no need for the Scepter. (They begin to dream when they fell in love in a many years) (They kiss each other and the dream fades away) (They still kiss) Donatello: Oh, April, this is all my fault, if only we could save Sora and the gang. Donald: Aww. There, there, pal. (Rick and Evelyn hug each other) Ardeth Bay: Please, do not fear for your son, my friends. They cannot hurt him, for he wears the bracelet of Anubis. Evelyn: Alex is wearing the bracelet? Sora: That's what we're trying to tell you. Rick: When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, the temple at Karnak. Ardeth Bay: Yes. And when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him next step of the journey. Evelyn: Well, if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for him next. Rick: Seems to me like we need a magic carpet. Category:Blog posts